


Flowers From Another

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Florist Yuuri, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, flower shop au, skater Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri is just the delivery boy. Apparently Victor Nikiforov prefers them the most.





	Flowers From Another

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me like an hour ago and I had to write it. Woo! Flower Shop AU ftw!
> 
> Phichit is here because I love him.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

"Yuuri!"

Katsuki Yuuri whipped around, almost clipping a tiger lily stem at a _very_ wrong angle in his haste. His eyes landed upon his best friend and manager, Phichit Chulanont. Phichit had the shop phone in one hand and a notepad in the other.

"We have a request for a dozen blue roses mixed with a dozen white carnations. An odd request, but they've already been paid for it and we are to have them delivered to the address written down here before four today."

A bouquet promising pure love all while claiming that the recipient is 'the most beautiful'. It was actually a rather nice visual, and Yuuri was lucky enough to have blue roses on hand, though he wondered if the patron even knew the meaning of said flowers.

Still, it was an order and Yuuri was in charge of crafting and delivery on Tuesdays, so he nodded and set to work.

"Can you log the address into my mobile GPS? I always suck at that," he asked while searching for some nice, sparkling tissue paper. It was a difficult decision between white and silver, and he ended up choosing silver because the glitter looked nicer, and there would already be some white in the bouquet.

"Sure!"

Phichit disappeared while Yuuri worked, trying to choose the best of the best flowers. He'd need to trim the stems just a bit to a more manageable length. Also, he'd get his hands on some of Leo's prized ribbons. In blue because he was really into blue as a color.

"All set!" Phichit said minutes later, depositing his mobile on the table he was working on. "That looks a lot better than I thought it would be, hot damn. You're so artistic, Yuuri!"

He sighed fondly, holding up the bouquet and enjoying the look of it. "I honestly hope this is okay. Who is it for?" he asked, reaching for their most fancy, non-store brand stationery.

Phichit handed over the notepad and Yuuri cocked a brow at the words, slightly mortified at how crude the words were. They also furthered his belief that the person who bought the flowers had no idea what the flowers meant. If one was attempting a romantic love declaration, saying that they wanted to 'sex someone up' was not a way to win someone's heart.

"Do I really have to use the nice stationery and typewriter for this?" he asked, sending his best friend a look.

"The price was just over fifty, so yeah. Sorry, man."

Yuuri typed the message out, but he didn't like it.

* * *

Yuuri found himself standing outside the Detroit Skating Club. The person to receive the flowers, one Victor Nikiforov, was apparently inside from nine in the morning until four in the afternoon. Yuuri had shown up a little after noon and if the man was not around, he was going to feel incredibly embarrassed.

Sighing, Yuuri stood straighter and walked through the door, finding himself faced with a young man behind a long desk. And behind the man was a long row of skates.

"How can I help you?" the redhead asked, looking bored.

"I have a delivery for one Victor Nikiforov?"

A small flash of recognition made it to green eyes, but the man merely nodded. "He's been out there for hours. If you cause trouble I am able to kick you from the premises though and prevent you future entrance."

There was a nod, though Yuuri didn't know why he'd cause trouble at all. Did things like this happen before? What was he getting himself into?

The temperature was a lot cooler in the rink. The ice was currently free, save for an odd machine and a man driving it very slowly. Off to the side was a small group of people. A surly looking old man who was shouting at a blond boy who didn't look to be listening. A brunet who was crying over his mobile screen while a red haired girl peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. Finally, Yuuri found himself staring at a god.

And he was certain he knew who the bouquet was for now. Silver hair and blue eyes. A color theme he'd unintentionally furthered.

"Um, I have a delivery for Victor Nikiforov," Yuuri said quietly once he reached the group, gaining all their attention at once and feeling much smaller because of it. As expected, the god in human form sat up straighter, a water bottle held in his one hand. He stared Yuuri down.

"Da?" he asked, face open and a small smile forming.

Yuuri was going to combust, so he needed to get this over with.

He held out the flowers he'd worked painstakingly on. "For you, Mr. Nikiforov." He probably said the man's name wrong.

Victor bounced up, taking holding of the flowers and putting his face right in them. "They're beautiful! Thank you so much!" A flutter of silver lashes accompanied the grateful words.

Yuuri sputtered then. "Th-their from someone else, sir! I'm just the delivery boy!"

Victor's blue eyes, the same color as the roses he was holding, settled on Yuuri's hands for a moment. "You made this, didn't you?"

"Well... yes."

"And you even arranged them?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what they mean?"

The response was immediately and he almost kicked himself for it. "You're the most beautiful person in the world and I promise that my love for you is pure."

Satisfaction swam in those blue eyes. "And you drove all the way here to present them to me?"

"It's just my job," Yuuri murmured, looking away and feeling self conscious and flustered at how Victor made everything seem.

Victor took the card from the center of the bouquet, flipped it open and tsked several times within ten seconds. Not that Yuuri was counting or anything!

" _Boring_!" Victor announced, carelessly tossing the card away and lunging forward to wrap an arm around Yuuri's waist to pull him close. "I am far more interested in _you_. What is your name, kotyonok?"

A bit side-tracked and maybe a little too happy with his currently predicament, Yuuri mumbled his name.

"Well Yuuri, I should like to take you to dinner in the future if that's okay with you?" asked Victor, blue eyes earnest and lashes fluttering madly once more.

" _Sure_?" was his brilliant reply.

Somehow, some way, Yuuri had managed to get a date because he delivered flowers from another man.

What were the chances of that happening to him of all people?

Also, why was everyone other than him so surprised?

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY MANY OTHER YOI FICS! ^-^


End file.
